Kim Family Series Special Story :: About My Heart
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: aku akan terus mengingat satu kata itu, kau memintaku untuk bersabar kan? last special story, last story of kim family. RnR, please..


**Kim Family Series 2 Special Story**

_**About My Heart**_

**Special choose from special story of Kim Family**

**Requested By Readers**

**Cast :: HaeHyuk**

**Genre :: Romance**

**Rating :: ~All~  
Summary :: Kau menyuruhku untuk menunggu, dan aku akan terus menunggu.**

**

* * *

**

.

Pov :: Lee Hyukjae

.

Dulu dia memintaku untuk menunggu. Menunggu apa? Aku sampai sekarang nggak mengerti akan arti kalimat itu. Tapi meski aku nggak paham, apapun yang dimaksudnya. Aku akan tetap menunggu sesuatu itu. Sesuatu yang tabu dan nggak bisa kupahami..

Entah udah berapa lama aku mencintainya. Aku sendiri nggak tahu. Tapi meski sampai saat ini perasaan ini tetap bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku akan bertahan. Aku tahu suatu saat dia akan mengerti dan memahami perasaanku.

Lee Donghae..

" Hyukkie!"

Deg! Aku tersentak begitu suara familiar itu terdengar di belakangku. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari buku biologi yang sejak tadi kubaca ke pintu kamarku. Kutatap namja itu sedang berdiri santai sambil membawa sesuatu di dalam kotak.

Tanpa permisi Donghae masuk dan bersandar padaku sambil menatap buku yang sedang kubaca. " Kasihan sekali siswa kelas tiga harus belajar ekstra."

" Bawa apa?" Tanyaku tanpa memperdulikan ocehannya. Mataku tertuju ada kotak putih yang dibawanya. Begitu melihat bacaan yang tertera mataku langsung membulat. " Cake strawberry!" Kuraih kotak itu dan langsung membukanya.

Benar! Cake strawberry yang nggak terlalu besar. Cukuplah kalau untukku dan Donghae.

Aku menatap Donghae yang tersenyum manis. " Hadiah buat anak kelas tiga yang selalu belajar serius." Ia mengusap kepalaku dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurku. " Serius mau masuk Sangji?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mencolek krim merah muda yang menghiasi cake tersebut. " Enak! Aku ambil piring dulu." Balasku sambil meletakkan cake itu dan keluar dari kamarku.

Aku berlari kedapur dan mengambil dua piring kecil dan dua garpu. Lalu dengan secepat mungkin aku kembali ke kamarku. Donghae sudah duduk di kursi belajarku sambil memainkan pensil mekanikku dan menatap buku pelajaranku serius. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa memperdulikannya, aku langsung membagi dua cake itu dan memakan bagianku.

" Hae nggak mau?" Tanyaku.

" Mau, dong!" Donghae beranjak dan duduk disampingku sambil mengambil cake bagiannya. " Lalu, sudah tahu mau masuk fakultas apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku berpikir sebentar.. Aku sih maunya fakultas yang sama dengan Donghae. Ekonomi. Tapi.. Aku malas juga kalau satu fakultas dengannya. " Aku mau ngambil seni aja, deh."

Donghae mengangguk. " Hmm.. Lalu Kibummie?"

Saat ia menyebut nama itu aku langsung diam. Apa Donghae masih mencintainya?

Aku mengangkat bahu enggan. " Aku jarang menghubunginya. Kibummie juga sibuk." Jawabku singkat. Tapi.. Kalau bisa satu fakultas dengan Kibummie pasti seru. Kibummie mau masuk universitas mana, yaa?

Donghae diam aja.

" Hmm.. Kira- kira kalau Kibummie masuk Sangji juga gimana ya?" Satu pertanyaanku langsung membuat Donghae tersentak dan menatapku kaget. Aku tersenyum lebar. " Oke, aku akan mengajak Kibummie masuk ke Sangji."

" Kau serius Hyukkie?"

Aku mengangguk. " Aku kan ingin bersama Kibummi lagi, Hae.. Emangnya salah?"

Donghae menggeleng sambil meletakkan piringnya yang masih diisi cake. " Yah, terserah kamu aja. Aku sih nggak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Tapi kalau dia mau masuk Sangji.." Donghae menarik nafas dan menatapku. " Pasti seru, ya.."

Aku mengangguk. Dia satu pikiran denganku, kan..

Oke! Akan kutelepon dia nanti malam..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Eh? Mau coba ke Sangji?" Kudengar Kibummie nggak percaya dengan usulku. Ya, aku baru aja bilang ke dia kalau aku akan mendaftar dan ikut ujian masuk di universitas Sangji. Dia pasti kaget sekali.

Aku langsung tertawa pelan. " Nae, aku mau mencoba di Sangji. Kibummie bagaimana?" Tanyaku cepat dan menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapanku yang aku yakin akan membuat Kibum diam. " Kan Hae juga kuliah disana."

Benar. Kibum langsung diam.

" Aku nggak tahu Hyukkie.. Kayaknya aku dan Siwon mau coba ke universitas Seoul." Balasnya senormal mungkin. Jadi dia akan satu universitas dengan namja itu. Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidurku dan menatap langit- langit kamarku yang agak gelap karena lampunya kumatikan.

" Siwon itu.. Pacar Kibummie kan?" Tanyaku pelan.

" Yup." Singkat sekali dia menjawabnya.

Aku langsung tersenyum tipis dan mengubah nada suaraku. Sebenarnya perasaanku agak terganggu, sih. " Wah.. Hebat dong. Standarnya tinggi. Aku sih nggak bakal sanggup. Yah.. Lagian aku milih Sangji juga karena Hae. Hae bilang lebih baik aku kuliah di Sangji aja biar bareng sama dia." Balasku. Ya, Hae kan memang mengajakku ke Sangji.

Lagi- lagi Kibummie diam. Apa sih yang dipikirkan anak ini?

Aku menghela nafas karena bosan menunggu jawaban Kibummie. " Padahal tadinya aku mau ngajak Kibummie ke Sangji. Kan seru kalau kita bertiga bisa bareng- bareng lagi." Ucapku lagi pelan- pelan. " Aku bener- bener kangen masa- masa kita sekolah dulu, lho.."

" Nado, Hyukkie.." Balasnya pelan. " Tapi apa nggak apa- apa kalau aku bareng kalian? Apa Hyukkie akan merasa canggung lagi dengan aku dan Hae oppa?"

Jadi itu yang dia khawatirkan? Kalau ingat kebodohanku dulu aku selalu merasa bersalah. Karena aku hubungan mereka berdua berakhir. Aku menghela nafas pelan. " Aiish.. Kibummie.. Aku nggak akan begitu. Aku janji. Lagian sampai sekarang Hae juga nggak menunjukkan sesuatu yang khusus padaku."

Lagi- lagi Kibummie diam. Kibummie.. Katakan sesuatu! Jangan bikin aku makin merasa nggak enak begini, dong!

" Hyukkie!" Tiba- tiba ia berseru cepat.

" Wa-wae?"

" Minggu nanti.. Gimana kalau kita jalan- jalan?" Suaranya kedengaran semangat sekali. Apa yang direncanakannya. Hmm.. Tapi.. Jalan- jalan sama Kibummie. Boleh juga, kan? Udah lama nggak ketemu nih!

" Kemana?" Tanyaku penuh semangat.

Kudengar Kibum bergumam pelan. " Aku nggak tahu. Kita main aja. Aku akan ajak Siwon. Dan Hyukkie harus ajak Donghae oppa."

Eh? Apa dia bilang? Dia akan ajak pacarnya dan aku harus mengajak Donghae? Tunggu! Aku benar- benar nggak tahu apa yang dipikirkan sahabatku ini. Bukannya itu akan menambahkan masalah? Aaish!

" Ka-kau yakin Kibummie? Bukannya itu akan.." Aku menarik nafas sebelum menlanjutkan ucapanku. " Akan buat masalah diantara kedua namja itu?" Tanyaku ragu dan was- was.

" Aniyo. Pasti menyenangkan. Pokoknya hari minggu nanti, ya.. Ah, kalau begitu biar aku yang bilang aja ke Donghae oppa, gimana?"

Kalau Kibummie yang bilang ke Hae..

" Hyukkie?" Kibummie menganggilku.

Aku menghela nafas lagi. " Ah, aku aja yang bilang ke Hae. Oke, hari minggu. Janjian dimana?"

" Akan kukabari nanti. Besok aku kirim pesan. Oke, sampai besok Hyukkie."

" Nae, Kibummie.. Bye.." Aku menutup flat ponselku dan menatap keluar jendela kamarku. Bilang ke Donghae kalau Kibummie ngajak main sama Siwon juga. Aaah! Aku nggak tega bilangnya! Pasti Hae akan bingung!

Aku kembali membuka flat ponselku dan mengetik pesan singkat.

" _Kibummie ngajak main hari minggu. Apa Hae mau ikut?" _ Aku langsung mengirimnya ke nomor Donghae dan dengan cepat ponselku langsung bergetar pelan.

" _Kemana?"_

Singkat.. Bagaimana reaksi Donghae yaa..?

" _Entah. Nanti dikabari lagi. Dia akan ajak pacarnya dan aku disuruh mengajak Hae. Kau mau ikut?"_

Kali ini balasannya agak lama. Aku tahu Donghae pasti ragu. Ah.. Jangan cari masalah. Aku nggak mau melihat Hae bersedih lagi. Udah cukup lah aku melihatnya sedih karena ditinggal Kibum selama sekolah.

Aku hendak mengetik pesan lagi, niatnya sih mau bilang nggak usah maksa. Eh, tapi ponselku langsung getar dan aku buka pesan dari Donghae.

" _Oke. Aku pasti ikut. _^_^" Balasnya.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku malas membalas pesan. Meski ada icon orang senyum aku nggak yakin kalau namja itu emang lagi senyum. Dia pasti langsung murung. Mianhae, Lee Donghae.. Aku nggak bermaksud membuatmu melihat Kibum dan pacarnya, kok.. Tapi ini permintaan Kibummie. Kalau kau memang masih mencintainya…

Aku akan tetap bersabar..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku melirik jam digital yang terlihat di ponselku. Jam setengah enam sore. Sejak Kibum pindah dan Donghae lulus sekolah, aku benar- benar malas ke sekolah. Yah, aku sih punya banyak teman. Tapi aku malas mengakrabkan diri dengan mereka semua.

Tuk! Tiba- tiba kurasakan sesuatu dilempar hingga kena kepalaku.

" Apaan, sih!" Seruku sambil menoleh kebelakang. Kulihat Donghae lagi nyengir sambil sandaran di tembok rumah orang. Satu tangannya sedang melempar- lempar sesuatu berbentuk kotak panjang warna hijau. Permen karet?

Donghae menunjuk kebawahku dengan dagunya dan aku menunduk. Kulihat sebuah benda kecil yang mirip dengan yang dilempar- lempar Donghae berada di bawahku. Aku menunduk untuk mengambilnya. Beneran permen karet?

" Buat kamu." Ucap Donghae dan otomatis membuatku mengerutkan keningku bingung. Namja itu tertawa dan berjalan mendekatiku. " Mau nggak?"

" Harusnya aku dikasih cake.." Cibirku bête.

Dan Donghae langsung tertawa geli. " Emangnya kamu mau aku lempar pake cake, Hyukkie? Pasti wajahmu nanti makin cantik ya belepotan krim."

Kupukul lengan namja itu kencang. " Yang benar aja! Emangnya kamu nggak tahu cara memberikan sesuatu ke yeojya Hae? Dasar namja babboooooo~"

Donghae langsung melotot menatapku serius dan otomatis aku menegang. " A-apa?"

" Hyukkie.. Akuuu…"

" A-apa..?" Tiba- tiba aku merasa degup jantungku kacau. Wajahku sepertinya mulai memerah menunggu kata- kata yang akan diucapkan Donghae. Dia mau bilang apa? Dia mau bilang apa?

" Aku lapar." Donghae kembali nyengir.

Hah?

Namja itu tertawa geli. " Yah ampun! Mukamu merah begitu.. Memangnya kau pikir aku akan bilang apa? Aku akan bilang Hyukkie saranghae gitu? Jangan terlalu berharap!" Namja itu langsung merangkul bahuku santai.

Sialan! Dia udah bikin aku sweetdrop sendiri!

Hae emang nyebelin.

Niatnya aku mau memukul namja ngeselin ini, tapi begitu melihat sorot matanya berubah jadi serius lagi dan dia tetap menatap ke depan. Aku nggak jadi memukulnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku saat menatap sorot matanya.

" Hyukkie.."

" Apa? Mau godain aku lagi, hah?" Kali ini dadaku berdebar keras lagi. Aku memilih menunduk.

Kurasakan tangan Donghae dengan lembut mengusap rambutku pelan. " Sabar, yaa.." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Donghae melepas rangkulannya dariku dan berjalan agak mengambil jarak.

Sabar? Lagi- lagi hanya itu yang diucapkannya.

Apa dia nggak paham bagaimana perasaanku setiap kali mendengarnya mengucapkan satu patah kata itu?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yap! Hari minggu! Hari yang sebenarnya kutunggu tapi dengan cepat ingin kulewati.

Semalam Kibummie mengirimiku pesan kalau kita akan main ke Lotte. Siwon juga mau diajak pergi bersama. Yah.. Semoga aja nggak ada hal buruk yang terjadi diantara Siwon ataupun Donghae.

Donghae, ya? Gimana ya sama dia..

" Umma.. Aku pergi!" Aku melangkah keluar dari rumah sambil menghela nafas. Aku berdiri diam di depan pintu pagar rumahku. Aku menatap kearah jalan tepat disebelah kiri. Kalau aku lurus kesana, aku akan sampai di rumah Hae dan aku bisa mengajaknya pergi bersama.

Tapi.. Aku nggak berani!

Aku takut Donghae kelihatan nggak semangat atau apalah namanya. Aku harus bagaimana, ya?

Ah biar deh.. Hae kan bukan bocah yang bisa nyasar.

Oke! Aku ke halte tempat kita janjian aja!

Jarak dari rumahku ke halte bus lumayan jauh. Yah.. Nggak jauh- jauh banget. Intinya jauh! =.=

Butuh waktu dua puluh menit sampai di halte bus. Dan aku langsung mematung. Kulihat sosok namja tinggi dengan sosok tegas sudah ada di halte bus itu. Itu.. Siwon, kan?

Duuh.. Aku harus gimana, nih?

Dengan langkah malas aku berjalan menuju halte bus dan mendongkak menatap namja itu. " A-annyeong.." Sapaku gugup.

Aku kira namja itu akan menanggapiku dengan sinis, tapi nggak! Siwon tersenyum sopan sambil mengangguk.

" Lee Hyukjae?" Tanyanya sopan.

Aku mengangguk. " Panggil aja Hyukkie." Aku tersenyum. " Udah lama?" Tanyaku cepat.

Siwon menggeleng santai. " Baru sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Aku kira kau akan datang bersama dengan namja itu.."

Namja itu?

" Lee Donghae?" Tanyaku.

Siwon mengangguk. " Iya.. Mian aku lupa namanya." Ucapnya sambil melihat jam tangannya. Aku hanya memandangi sosok Siwon dalam- dalam. Aku bingung, kok bisa Kibummie dan dia jadian ya? Aneh.. Jauh banget dari karakter Hae.

Tiba- tiba tatapan mata Siwon terpaku pada sesuatu dibelakangku.

Ada apa?

Aku menoleh perlahan dan aku langsung membatu saat kulihat Donghae dan Kibummie berjalan bersamaan. Donghae mengusap kepala Kibummie dan Kibummie tersenyum. Keduanya belum sadar kalau sudah dekat ke halte? Mereka kelihatan….

" Kibummie.." Tiba- tiba Siwon bersuara.

Aku lihat Kibummie dan Donghae tersentak kaget. Hae langsung menjauhkan tangannya grogi dan menatapku heran. Aku menoleh kearah Kibum yang kelihatannya juga grogi dan langsung merangkul lengan Siwon. Kibum menatapku. " Sudah lama?"

Aku menggeleng. Kulihat bus berhenti di halte dan Siwon langsun menarik Kibum naik ke bus.

" Dia kelihatan kesal." Bisik Hae padaku.

Aku nggak mengubrisnya dan langsung naik.

Wajar kalau Siwon cemburu. Aku juga cemburu..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku benar- benar nggak ngerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan Kibummie.. Yeojya itu kadang sengaja memisahkan diri dariku dan Donghae. Tapi aku langsung menahannya terus. Aku memang nggak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi aku nggak mau Kibum ninggalin aku berdua dengan Donghae.

Tadinya aku berpikir saat kami main akan jadi saat yang menyebalkan karena kejadian tadi. Tapi nggak. Si Donghae selalu membicarakan hal yang menyenangkan dan Siwon akhirnya bersikap santai.

Aku dan Kibum masuk ke kamar mandi yeojya.

"" Hyaa.. Aku senang sekali Kibummie!" Seruku sambil menatap wajahku yang terpantul di cermin dan Kibum berdiri disampingku sambil tersenyum manis. " Aku senang hari ini bisa main sama Kibummie dan Hae. Oh, iya.. Bagaimana tentang kuliahmu? Udah diputuskan?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

" Aku mau coba Sangji." Jawab Kibummie sambil menatap sosokku dari cermin jelas.

Yap! Kibummie Sangji?

" Hurray! Banzai Kibummie!" Seruku sambil menoleh menatap Kibummie dan meraih tangannya. " Kita bisa main bareng lagi."

Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Aku teramat senang bisa bersama Kibummie dan Hae lagi. Kibum tersenyum manis penuh arti padaku. Dan dia langsung menarik tanganku dan keluar dari toilet.

" Nae, Hyukkie.. Setelah ini Hyukkie juga akan merasa bahagia lagi."

Hmm? Tadi dia bilang apa? Aku akan merasa lebih bahagia lagi?

" Maksudmu?" Tanyaku bingung.

Kibummie nggak menjawabku dan hanya menatapku dengan tersenyum manis. Apa yang direncanakan yeojya ini padaku?

Kami sampai di luar toilet dan langsung melangkah ke arah kincir karena Donghae duduk di kursi di dekat situ. Eh? Sendirian?

" Oppa.. Mana Siwonnie?" Aku melirik Kibum yang kini kelihatan resah.

Donghae oppa kelihatan masa bodoh. " Toilet." Jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk sekali dan tiba- tiba Kibummie menarik tanganku agar duduk disamping Donghae. Kurasakan jantungku langsung kacau lagi. Kibummie apa- apaan sih?

" Hyaa! Aku mau ke toilet lagi!" Seruku dan langsung kabur ke toilet lagi.

Aku masuk dan menatap wajahku yang sudah memerah lagi di cermin. Astaga.. Aku yakin Kibummie sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Aku memang belum tahu rencananya.. Tapi! Ini masalah lho.. Kibummie emang lagi merencanakan sesuatu!

Aku serius!

Ahh.. Aku harsu gimana, nih? Balik lagi kesana? Tapi aku malu..

Aku menyalakan keran dan membasuh wajahku agar perasaanku lebih baik. Aku menarik nafas dan menghelanya perlahan. Yap, lebih baik.

Aku langsung mengampil sapu tangan dan mengelap wajahku.

Keluar dan temui mereka dengan tenang.

Aku melangkan keluar toilet dan berajalan kearah kincir. Namun aku nggak melihat sosok Kibummi ataupun Siwon disana. Hanya ada Donghae yang duduk sambil menerawang menatap kincir itu kalut.

Ada apa?

" Hae.. Mana Kibummie?"

Donghae menatapku sambil tersenyum kalut. " Dia diseret pulang sama pacarnya."

Diseret pulang?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Apa yang terjadi..?" Tanyaku setelah aku dan Hae turun di halte bus.

Donghae berdecak pelan. " Entahlah."

" Hae!" Aku menarik tangannya dan dia menatapku. " Kau dan Siwon bertengkar tadi? Makanya dia membawa Kibum pulang begitu aja?" Kutatap dia meminta penjelasan lebih. Dan namja itu tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut.

" Sudahlah.. Kibummie baik- baik aja."

" Lalu kenapa mereka pulang begitu aja?"

" Kubilang sudahlah.."

" Aku_"

Tiba- tiba Donghae menutup mulutku dengan tangannya. Namja itu kini menatapku serius dengan bola mata coklatnya. " Kubilang sudah." Ulangnya serius. " Aku nggak mau membicarakan dia dulu."

Perlahan aku mengangguk. " La-lalu.. Mau bicarain siapa?"

Donghae nyengir. " Gimana kalau kita ngegosipin Lee Hyukjae."

Aku menatap namja itu bingung. " Kau mau menggodaku lagi hah?"

Donghae langsung berjalan mendahuluiku. " Nah, apa kau masih ingat dengan apa yang aku katakan dulu, Hyukkie?"

" Apa?" Aku berlari mengejarnya dan menatap wajahnya dari samping.

" Aku pernah memintamu untuk bersabar, kan? Apa kau paham maksudnya?" Kali ini Donghae berhenti dan menatapku serius.

Aku mengangguk. Eh, tunggu.. Emang aku mengerti maksudnya? Aku langsung menggeleng. Aku tahu dia pernah menungguku buat sabar.. Tapi maksudnya mana aku tau!

Namja itu tersenyum manis sambil menatapku lembut. Kali ini ia memutar tubuhnya hingga berdiri berhadapan denganku. Dan aku hanya bisa menatap Donghae bingung, nggak ngerti, nggak paham, yah apalah namanya.. Pokoknya ANEH!

Donghea menepuk kepalaku lagi. " Aku mau tanya.. Boleh?"

" Tanya apa?"

" Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, Hyukkie?"

Deg! Perasaanku?

Aku langsung menunduk. Aku harus jawab apa? Masa aku bilang aku masih menyukainya dan selalu menyukainya? Itu nggak etis! Padahal aku tahu kalau Donghae pasti masih suka sama Kibummie. Tuhan, aku harus bilang apa?

Donghae kali ini mengarahkan tangannya ke daguku dan mengangkat wajahku agar menatapnya. Nggak ada senyuman diwajahnya. Dia benar- benar serius menatapku dan sejujurnya, ini membuatku agak… Takut.

" Aku.." Aku menarik nafas untuk mengatur detak jantungku yang kacau balau. Bahkan sekarang wajahku mulai memanas!

" Apa?"

" Aku nggak tahu." Jawabku sambil mengelak dari tangan Donghae dan sedikit mundur. Kusandarkan tubuhku di tembok dan perlahan berjongkok sambil memeluk lututku yang kutekuk.

Aku menatap Hae, dia menghela nafas dan kembali tersenyum. Ia ikut berjongkok dihadapanku. " Katakan aja yang sejujurnya , Hyukkie.."

" Aku nggak tahu!" Seruku lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalaku kuat- kuat. Aku nggak mau bilang! Aku nggak mau bilang ke Hae.. Aku nggak mau bikin masalah lagi saam dia.. Hae itu kan hanya mencintai..

Sret! Tiba- tiba Donghae menarik wajahku agar mendongkak menatapnya dan dia menciumku cepat.

Omona!

Ini mimpi!

" Hae!" Aku mendorong tubuh Donghae dan namja itu langsung tersaruk kebelakang dan menatapku kaget. Kuhapus bibirku yang tadi diciumnya. Apa yang dia lakukan terhadapku! Ini konyol! Dia sengaja mempermainkanku!

Aku berdiri dan menatapnya nanar. " Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mataku terasa panas dan mau menangis. Sampai akhirnya kurasakan sesuatu mengalir dari mataku. Yah.. Aku sudah menangis. Buru- buru kuhapus air mataku.

Donghae berdiri dan merengkuh lenganku. Aku berusaha menghindar tapi namja itu memegangiku. " Hyukkie.. Mian.. Aku nggak bermaksud membuatmu nangis.." Ucapnya kacau.

Aku menggeleng. Aku aja nggak tahu kenapa aku menangis.. Aku bingung.. Perasaanku ini kacau sekarang.. Aku bahkan nggak ngerti tentang hatiku sendiri!

" Bukan.." Jawabku pelan sambil menghapus air mataku. " Bukan karena Hae.. Aku hanya bingung.."

" Bingung kenapa?"

" Kenapa Hae.." Suaraku hilang. Aku malu mengucapkannya.

Aku menatap mata namja itu dan dia tersenyum. " Kenapa aku menciummu?" Tanyanya dan aku langsung mengangguk. Donghae tertawa dan kembali mengusap kepalaku lembut. " Nae, Hyukkie.. Udah waktunya aku bilang ke kamu.."

Donghae diam dan aku juga diam menanti ucapannya. Donghae menghela nafas pelan. " Saranghaeyo Lee Hyukjae.."

Mataku langsung terbuka lebar begitu mendengar satu kalimat itu. Apa yang tadi dia bilang? Sa..? Sarang? Itu aneh! Mustahil.. Apa dia menggodaku lagi?

" Hyukkie?" Donghae menepuk pipiku pelan. " Kau nggak pingsan kan?"

Aku langsung menggeleng. " Hae.. Serius..?"

Donghae nyengir. " Bercanda. Aku masih sayang sama Kibummie."

Satu kalimat itu langsung membuatku lemas tapi detik berikutnya Hae memelukku erat sambil tertawa lepas. " Yah ampun, Hyukkie.. Yah beneran lah.. Masa cuma bercanda. Kibummie itu udah aku anggap kayak adikku sendiri. Dan sekarang.." Ia melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku sambil tersenyum lembut. " Sekarang aku mencintaimu."

Air mataku kembali mengalir. Aku benar- benar nggak bisa menemukan kebohongan dari matanya. Dia serius dengan ucapannya dan aku tahu Donghae nggak mungkin hanya mempermainkanku.

Aku langsung memeluk namja itu. " Nado saranghae.." Balasku lirih.

Namja itu mengusap kepalaku. " Arraseo. Ya, Hyukkie.. Kamu yang harus menceritaknnya ke Kibummie."

" Eh?" Aku menatapnya dan Donghae menghapus air mataku. " Kibummie?"

Donghae tersenyum. " Ini semua rencana Kibummie, Hyukkie.. Dia ngajak main hari ini agar aku bisa mengutarakan perasaanku ke kamu. Jadi.. Aku mau dialah orang pertama yang kau hubungi.."

Aku mengangguk lagi. " Arraseo."

Ya, Kibummie.. Kau menepati janjimu beberapa tahun yang lalu, yaa? Kau bilang ingin membantuku mendapatkan orang yang aku cintai. Dan sekarang kau menepatinya. Gomawoyo, Kibummie.. Kau memang sahabatku..

.

~Last Special Story of Kim Family is Ending~

.

* * *

.

Siip! Akhirnya crta spesial terakhir publish!

mian klo lama bnget publishnya...

okeeh.. stelah ini aq bkal kembali bkin crta yaoi ajja, yaah.. kngen sama yaoi.. *dihampuk masa*

gomawo buat reviewer yg slama ini stia di kim family series dua.. selebihnya terus review, yaa.. juga buat para silent readers.. bertaubatlah~ *ditembak silent reader*

kkk.. XD

nah...

ada yg lupa! maaf klo crta yg ini yg paling singkat.. nah.. jdi pda tw kan gmna hae nembak si kunyuk aka Eunhyuk?

TAMBAHAN :: Setelah ini nggak akan ada Kim Family Series 3.. Aq ngg mw nandingin Cinta Fitri, yaa.. hhaha

yg mw The Future 2~ Hmmm.. Sdang dipertimbangkan crta setipe yg satu genre sih..

okeeii... REVIEW, please...!

saranghae, readers! :D


End file.
